


Dawn to Dusk

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [21]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Summary: A Short Work: Following the events of Nightfall.Tag: (See Nightfall).
Series: 壊れた方 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Dawn to Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Dawn to Dusk

My husband loves throwing me over his shoulder. He growls while kissing my thighs as I laugh in protest. He runs me to our room, narrating as he rounds every corner. I steady myself by wrapping my arms tightly around his sinewy neck, coaxing my hands through his thick hair. I whisper profanities in his ear, and he snorts, tossing me in the air onto our bed. He tackles me, and I feel the warmth of his breath on my face. “Jason,” I breathe, and I pull him into me. This is the man I’ve fallen in love with. His bleached lock of hair tickles my nose, and the sun begins to set. Jason Todd is the man I’ve married.

My husband hates falling asleep. Most nights he grips my hand in his until he drifts off, only to startle awake soon after. On a few rare nights, I find him sitting on the floor in the corner of our room, with his gun laid across his thighs. And some nights, I wake up to our twins’ cries, only to find that it’s my husband beside me who is screaming in his sleep. I steady him by wrapping my hands tightly around his sinewy neck, and I coax him by running my fingers through his wet hair. I whisper assurances in his ear, and he tries to pull away, head shaking, heart pounding. I hold him until he feels the rhythm of my breath on his face. “Jason,” I breathe, and I pull him into me. This is the man I’ve fallen in love with. His bleached lock of hair tickles my nose, and the sun begins to rise. Jason Todd is the man I’ve married.


End file.
